Contos de Fada não Existem!
by Ma Evans
Summary: Uma ruiva não acredita em contos de fada.Mas o que aconteceria se no dia dos namorados ela finalmente encontrasse seu principe encantado e ele fosse James Potter?Leia e descubra o que Lily fez para acreditar que seu sapo na realidade era um principe.


Short – Contos de fada não existem!

Dia dos Namorados. Dia em que os casais apaixonados se entregam a todo o amor que sentem, as moças apaixonadas trocam confissões com as amigas, os rapazes tomam coragem e convidam as moças para passeio e suspiros ouvidos ao longo do dia pelo romantismo que ele representa. Enfim, um dia onde o amor é o ponto alto, em que ninguém fica de fora, mesmo que receba apenas uma flor ou um sorriso.

Que garota de 17 anos não quer um príncipe encantado? Muitas querem, e lutam para isso. Mas uma garota de cabelos acajus e intensos olhos cor de esmeralda acha que contos de fada não existem e que o seu "príncipe" está mais para um sapo que ela quer bem longe. James Potter. Este é o nome de um dos príncipes encantados da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Bonito, apanhador de quadribol e capitão do time, alto e com cabelos negros e bagunçados, olhos castanhos esverdeados e um sorriso encantador que derreteria até o coração de uma bruxa malvada com coração de gelo. Este é o príncipe da nossa querida senhorita de olhos verdes. Pena que ela insiste em dizer que ele não é um príncipe e sim um sapo. A nossa excelentíssima senhorita racional que acha que é patético o jeito que as garotas suspiram neste dia só por representar o "amor" se chama Lily Evans. Uma princesa de fato. Fato que o nosso príncipe insiste em concordar e sempre acaba levando sérios foras e gritos. A princesa neste momento, estava sentada preguiçosamente em uma poltrona, com um livro aberto entre as pernas e bocejando algumas vezes entediada. Ver de cinco em cinco minutos garotas histéricas e parecendo barbies com o rosto lotado de maquiagem estava perdendo a graça para ela. No começo quando se sentou ali apenas para observar o desespero daquelas garotas fúteis, tinha se tornado extremamente divertido observa-las e ela deu até altas gargalhadas quando uma garota loira com tanta maquiagem, que estava parecendo uma palhaça, tropeçou no ultimo degrau que dava do Dormitório feminino para o salão Comunal da Grifinória. A garota desesperada nem reparou que Lily havia ficado até com falta de ar por causa de seu tropeço fenomenal. Mas agora a ruivinha havia se entediado e até perdido a vontade de ler, apenas estava daquele jeito para mostrar que estava fazendo alguma coisa para ninguém a incomodar. "Como se alguém me incomodaria, quando estão todos preocupados com essa droga de dia dos namorados..."  
-Poxa Anne...vai com calma ai... – disse Nina franzindo a testa para sua amiga que jogava uma partida de xadrez com ela – eu vou ficar sem peças se você continuar com essa...violência contra a rainha. – ela suspirou e encostou a cabeça em uma das mãos. Ela tinha olhos cinzas e cabelos castanhos claros que iam até aos ombros e era alta. Lily olhou por cima do livro para as duas amigas e rolou os olhos para o teto quando viu Anne bufar e cruzar os braços irritada. Sabia que a amiga estava assim por causa de Sirius que tinha saído com outra garota no dia dos namorados.

-Se eu disser "Eu avisei" você diria "Desculpe-me Lily por não ter acreditado em você" ? – disse a ruiva voltando os olhos verdes para o livro que não tinha nada de interessante.

-Nam, nam dirria Lily. Porrr que eu nam estou irrritada com o Black em questão. Estou irrrritada de estarr em um dia dos Namorrrados jogando Xadrez de bruxo com a Nina! Anne era loira e descendente de veela. Tinhas olhos azuis e profundos e era da França. Era alta e esguia e os cabelos platinados caiam pelas costas.

-Oh claro, e Dumbledore tem um caso com o Filch! – disse Lily ironicamente fechando o livro e encarando a loira que estreitou os olhos.  
-Olha aqui as duas, chega disso okay? Já cansei! –disse Nina severamente encarando as duas – Lily se você sabe que está certa se cale e deixe-a e Anne se vai continuar neste mal-humor eu vou parar de jogar. Lily encolheu os ombros e abriu o livro novamente. Anne apenas empinou o nariz e continuou a olhar feio para a rainha que se recusava a obedecer a seu comando.  
Um longo silencio se instalou entre as três o que não era normal. O silencio apenas era interrompido pelas garotas que ainda desciam para os encontros e o cavalo de Nina que tinha destruído o peão revoltado de Anne. Foi quando o nosso príncipe desceu. Maravilhosamente lindo de calça jeans e tênis, uma blusa verde musgo que destacava o verde dos seus olhos castanhos esverdeados e os cabelos como sempre desarrumados. O perfume do rapaz fez com que as três erguessem a cabeça de seus afazeres para olha-lo descendo as escadas. A ruiva quase deixou o livro cair, Nina sorriu e olhou de canto de olho para Anne que sorriu de volta entendendo o significado do sorriso da amiga. James bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos e Lily se segurou para não suspirar. Parecia que ele estava descendo as escadas em câmera lenta, pois parecia nunca terminar aquele momento. Quando finalmente alcançou o ultimo degrau, James ergueu os olhos que miravam o chão pensativamente e encontrou os olhos verde esmeraldas de sua princesa postos em si. Ele sorriu e ela logo desviou o olhar recuperando a sua sanidade novamente. Nina fez um sinal para que Anne a seguisse e as duas passaram despercebidas pelo buraco do retrato deixando os dois a sós.

- Sozinha em pleno dia dos namorados Lily? – disse ele observando a garota que olhava fixamente para o livro.

-Por opção Potter, e eu já te disse centenas e milhares e quatrilhares de vezes que é Evans pra você.

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

-E eu já te disse bilhares e tricentares de vezes que eu nunca vou te chamar de Evans, que você sempre será Lily pra mim mesmo me chamando de Potter. – ele caminhou até ela e sentou-se na poltrona ao seu lado – E sobre ser opção em ficar no dia das namorados, se quiser ainda posso ir com você em Hogsmeade.

Ela bufou virando a pagina do livro com violência.

-Por que em vez de me encher você não vai logo encontrar a sua barbie saltitante? –disse ela o encarando com os olhos verdes brilhando perigosamente.

-Barbie saltitante! – disse ele rindo – Lily eu não sei onde que você acha tanta imaginação! – ela corou levemente e ele riu novamente – E, aliás, eu não tenho nenhuma barbie saltitante para encontrar...

-Não? – disse ela desconfiada e observou ele balançar negativamente a cabeça– não sabia que além de arrogante é mentiroso Potter...

-Eu não estou mentindo... eu acho que você já viu o Sirius descendo não? – ela fez um gesto vago que confirmava que tinha visto e ele continuou – Pois então... nós dois sempre descemos para encontros juntos... hoje não... porque eu não tenho.

-Você não tem um encontro hoje? Ora não me faça de idiota Potter...

-Eu não tenho um encontro hoje! –disse ele cansado – E eu nunca te faria de idiota Lily...

-Eu não acredito... você não tem um encontro?

-Não...

-Sério?

-Sério.

-Verdade verdadeirinha?

-Verdade verdadeirinha.

-Jura?

-Juro.

-Eu ainda não acredito...você realmente não tem um encontro hoje?

-Não Lily...

-Sério?

-Sério.

-Verdade---

-Lily já chega não! –disse ele impaciente olhando para ela que corou.

-Desculpe...mas é que é difícil acreditar que o grande James Potter não tem um encontro no dia dos namorados!

-É...e também é difícil de acreditar que o mesmo grande James Potter possa ter levado mais de quinhentos foras de uma mesma garota e corre atrás dela até hoje. –disse ele suspirando ao que o olhou espantada.

-Quinhentos?Foram tantos assim?

-Foram...mais precisamente quinhentos e trinta e quatro...

Ela arregalou os olhos e pela primeira vez lhe passou na cabeça que tinha sido dura demais com ele. Fechou o livro e abriu a boca para dizer algo mais a voz não saiu, tentou de novo e nada, parecia que um mecanismo no seu cérebro tinha bloqueado a função falar.

-Quer me dizer algo Lily? –disse ele esperançoso e ela corou violentamente.

-Nã-não...é um exercício para não dar rugas sabe? É ótimo! – ela disfarçou abrindo e fechando a boca novamente e ele gargalhou fazendo a corar novamente.

-Lily você tem cada uma sabia? Mas mesmo assim é a garota mais linda, perfeita e delicada que eu já vi. –ele sorriu docemente para ela e ela não conteu um sorriso.

-Você que é gentil Jam-Potter! –ela engasgou e ficou horrorizada com o que ela própria tinha dito.

-Você...me chamou de James? –disse ele feliz com os olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhando– E me chamou de...gentil?

-Foi...foi...uma ilusão auditiva Potter...não se preocupe com algumas poções passa. – ela tentou desesperadamente se concentrar no capitulo "O que fazer quando se nega para si mesma que ama seu pior inimigo?". "Espera um instante que livro é esse?" – pensou ela confusa ao ler novamente o nome do capitulo. Quando a ruiva virou a capa do livro para ver o nome, ela quase se jogou da Torre de Astronomia.

-Algum problema? – disse James observando a garota ficar pálida.

-Não...nenhum! – "Meu Merlin quem colocou esse livro aqui?" – pensava ela desesperada tentando encontrar uma forma de jogar "acidentalmente" o livro na lareira.

-Então...por que você ficou tão pálida?Que livro está lendo?

-Nenhum...é um livro...sobre...sobre..poções aromatizantes! – disse ela pensando uma forma de fechar o livro sem que ele lesse o titulo.

-Poções aromatizantes? – disse ele desconfiado.

-Sim...é realmente ótimo!

-Deixa eu ver Lily?

-Ver! – ela arregalou os olhos – Acho que não Potter, você não vai entender...

-E daí...deixa eu ver esse livro...-ele começou a ficar seriamente desconfiado já que a garota ficou imóvel quando ele estendeu a mão para que ela entregasse o "livro misterioso".

-Não Potter, você não vai ler.

-Me dá Lily!

-Não dô Potter!

-Dá!

-Não!

Ele agarrou de um lado do livro e puxou com força, ela agarrou do outro e também puxou com força.Então ficou uma típica briga de crianças em que um quer ter o brinquedo com exclusividade e o outro quer dividir.

-Me dá Lily!

-Não vou te dar Potter!Solta!

-Só você deixar eu ver!

-Nunca!

-Então não solto!

-Solta agora!

-Solta você! Eu só quero ver!

-Não!

Paf! Com um baque o livro caiu no chão fechado e com a capa virada para cima. Lily tentou desesperadamente tentar agarrar o livro e jogar no fogo, mas James foi mais rápido e pegando o livro do chão o ergueu na altura dos olhos e leu "O que fazer quando se está apaixonada por James Potter?".Ele encarou o livro por uns três minutos tentando decifrar a mensagem do titulo, e Lily ficou sentada no chão com o rosto escondido entre as mãos pensando quem era a idiota ou o idiota que tinha aprontado aquela com ela.

-Lily...o que eu li aqui é realmente o que está escrito?

-É...Potter.

-Meu óculos não ta quebrado nem faltando graus né?

-Não Potter.

- "O que fazer quando se está apaixonada por James Potter" . é isso que está escrito?

-É POTTER, MAIS QUE DROGA!- ela tirou o rosto das mãos e puxou o livro da mão dele – O titulo é "O que fazer quando se está apaixonada por James Potter?" qual é a conclusão quando uma pessoa está lendo este livro?É que ela está apaixonada por você certo? –dizia ela irritada e não percebendo que o garoto ia abrindo um sorriso maroto a cada palavra – Então quer dizer que eu, que estava lendo essa droga, estou apaixonada por você...entendeu agora sua lesma de cadeira de roda! –ela jogou o livro com força nele, que riu, e cruzou os braços bufando – Nossa como você é lerdo para entender uma coisa tão simples e obvi--- – ela parou abruptamente de falar ficando extremamente pálida.

-Eu que sou lerdo Lily? – disse ele sentando-se ao lado dela no chão, com um sorriso maroto extremamente grande que fez com que ela quisesse enterrar-se viva perto do Salgueiro Lutador. Ela ficou em silencio e ele suspirou colocando o livro no chão.

-Por que é tão ruim estar apaixonada por mim Lily? – disse ele a encarando seriamente.

-Porque eu serei mais uma na sua lista.Não, talvez não.Eu seria o troféu, a ruivinha que finalmente cedeu. –disse ela o encarando apática.

-Lily!Eu não acredito que depois de todos esses anos você ainda não acredita que eu te amo e que você não será mais uma e sim a única pra mim. – ela desviou o olhar e olhou para a lareira – Pensei que você já tivesse se convencido disso. – ele pegou delicadamente o rosto dela e virou-o para que pudesse encara-la nos olhos – Eu amo você ruivinha desde que eu percebi que o meu mundo girava em torno de você, e mesmo que eu levasse mais de quatro foras seus por dia eu estava feliz porque pelo menos uma vez você tinha olhado pra mim mesmo que tinha sido com desprezo.Entende o que eu quero dizer?Que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estou amando alguém.E esse alguém é uma ruivinha estressada que também me ama, mas tem medo de ser mais uma pra mim. E eu repito, você nunca será mais uma pra mim...será única e se puder eu quero casar com você...ter filhos com você.Enfim, ter uma família com você. – ele viu os olhos verdes de sua princesa marejarem e ela lhe abraçar forte.

-Eu...eu também te amo James.- murmurou ela no ouvido do rapaz que sentiu os cabelos da nuca arrepiarem - E...eu vi que você mudou por minha causa e...que você não é o arrogante idiota que eu imaginava.

Ele deu uma risadinha e ela se separou dele levemente corada.

-Você fica linda corada ruivinha...- ela corou ainda mais enquanto ele passava a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela. – E eu te amo mesmo assim... – ele começou a se aproximar lentamente da ruiva que fechou os olhos. Quando os lábios dos dois se encontraram, era como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar. Foi o beijo mais doce que James havia provado. O gosto de sua ruivinha era uma mistura de morango com menta e ele nunca queria parar de sentir aquele gosto maravilhoso. Estivera esperando por aquele beijo há tantos anos, e agora que tinha finalmente acontecido ele não queria que terminasse nunca.  
Lily se entregou ao beijo de corpo e alma, pensou que se soubesse que beija-lo fosse tão bom, nunca teria demorado tanto tempo. O gosto dele era tão gostoso que se separasse dele agora iria sentir o gosto de chocolate nitidamente como se ainda o estivesse beijando. Parecia que o perfume dele e o gosto dele haviam impregnado em sua alma, e sabia que sem aqueles lábios sabor chocolate, nunca conseguiria viver.

Quando se separaram foi como se tudo voltasse ao normal.James sorriu e Lily deu um sorrisinho tímido meio corada.

-Agora é oficial.Lily Evans você quer namorar comigo?

-Claro que sim James Potter... – respondeu ela sorrindo – Mas se você der bola para uma de suas barbie saltitantes eu---

Lily foi interrompida pelos lábios de James que encostaram-se aos seus. E mais uma vez os dois beijaram-se.

-Não me interrompa quando---

James sorrindo deu um selinho em Lily que fechou a cara.

-Ótimo...eu posso mudar de idéia...

-Okay...eu paro.

-Mas é sério...e sua fãns?

-Que tem elas?

-Não se faça de desentendido!Elas vão pular em você!

-Com ciúmes ruiva? –disse ele sorrindo maldosamente.

-Eu?Com ciúmes?De onde você tirou isso Potter?

-Ah...agora eu virei Potter é?

-Cala a boca...-disse ela mal-humorada.

-A ruivinha ta com ciúme---

Lily puxou James pela frente da blusa e encostou os lábios no dele furiosamente. Quando o soltou, o maroto estava perplexo.

-Eu disse para você calar a boca! –ela riu e ele fechou a cara.

-Ah é Evans?

-Huhuhu que medo.. –disse ela se levantando e dando a volta pela poltrona.

-É melhor ter mesmo Evans...-ele se levantou e a olhou maliciosamente.

-Vai sonhando Potter... –e correndo rindo, a ruiva foi perseguida pelo seu príncipe.

Bom, como uma musica mesmo diz: "Quem um dia irá dizer, que não existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração.E quem irá dizer que não existe razão?"

A partir daí a nossa princesa começou a realmente acreditar em conto de fadas. E você acredita que a pessoa que você mais "odeia" pode ser o seu príncipe? Eu se fosse você começaria a acreditar.

N/A:Oie Pessoas! Essa é a minha primeira Short, espero que gostem.Não resisti ao escrever James e Lily.Desculpe-me se a Lily está meio doida, mas é que pra mim a Lily tem um pouquinho de senso de humor não é só uma McGonagall mal-humorada xD. Nossa, de onde eu tirei o "lesma de cadeira de roda?" ú.u não me perguntem.Espero que gostem!E se deixarem bastante reviews escrevo um epílogo, contando quem que aprontou com a Lily.

N/B super xereta: AHA! Lanuxa de volta em mais uma obra-prima da dona Marina! Que coisa perfeitosa não? Essa garota é minha idola xD. Escreve bem pacas, pra ficar melhor só sendo a Tia Jô . Por isso cata faca e ameça quero todo mundo deixando reviews pra essa coisinha fofa, amora . Bjux! Fui o/

Beijokas a todos!

Má Evans.


End file.
